


Meditation

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [74]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Cuddles, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen's meditating and Tony takes it as a chance to cuddle up to him.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gorgeous @ironstrangeheadcanons post:  
_**Headcanon #33:** Whenever Stephen is meditating, Tony will sometimes sneak up behind the sorcerer to hug or tickle him._
> 
> Also, there was _a lot_ of trial and error before they arrived at this point. 🤣 By now Tony knows when he can approach safely and Stephen always halfway expects it. Before that Tony **did** end up on the other end of the room a couple of times...

For once Stephen wasn’t floating in the air during meditation but back down on the floor like a mere mortal. Eyes closed, breathing deep and regular... Tony carefully waved a hand in front of his face.

Nothing. Out like he only was when he was feeling truly secure. Perfect.

The usual stubborn piece of hair had fallen into his face and Tony brushed it aside with a smile like he had done a hundred times before. They both liked the gesture and the longer Stephen’s hair got the more often Tony found an excuse to put his hands into it. Stephen indulged him by not cutting his hair that often anymore.

“Stephen?” he asked gently, already knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer.

He went down to his knees behind Stephen, put his arms around Stephen’s waist and his head on Stephen’s shoulder, prepared to wait for as long as necessary.

A deeper breath and a full body shudder announced Stephen’s return to full consciousness.

“Tony?” Shaking hands landed on Tony’s, still crossed over Stephen’s stomach.

“Welcome back, sweetheart,” Tony murmured into Stephen’s neck before kissing it softly.

Stephen leaned back into the embrace. “What have I done to deserve such a lovely greeting?”

The kiss become a gentle bite and Tony raised his head. “You were looking too good. I just couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

A soft laugh was his reward before Stephen twisted around enough to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Likewise,” he said as he put his hands on Tony’s waist and continued to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> [orginal post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/186523314821/ironstrangeheadcanons-headcanon-33-whenever)  
🦋  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
